That Butler: Bound forever
by Kiba1988
Summary: Saving a little child wasn't something Sebastian expected from himself. But when he took a look at that boy, he knew he was special. A secret bond was created between them, but Will Ciel ever remember him? What mischievous plans does Sebastian have in mind for Ciel?


_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Demons, and well… Just a lot of dirty stuff. _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_Pairings: Sebastian/Ciel_

**A/N: Hellooooooo~ my darlings! I'm so happy to be back! OMG OMG it has been sooooo long. You all thought I died didn't you? Huh huh? Did you?! Well no worries! I'm still very much alive… I think… Well that doesn't matter doesn't it? I came back to haunt you guys once more! Muahahaha be afraid!... Man that sounded lame.. oh well! I can proudly tell you guys that I finally graduated from university! I'm an official teacher and stuff and bla blab la…not interesting! I hope you will enjoy this story! It just popped into my head and I thought… oh why the hell not, let's get this lazy ass on the road again. It will begin sloooow~ but I swear the good stuff will come! Honestly this part is so cute. Ciel you little sweetcheeks I just love you as a kid! XD **

**All I can say is… Enjoy the ride! **

* * *

… **That Butler: Bound forever… **

A loud scream roared through an azure blue sky. Small hands held on to the edge of a high cliff. A young boy hung there. His legs dangled in the cold air, while he desperately tried to pull himself back up. One by one his fingers lost their grip on the sharp rocks.

'Save me someone!' the child screamed once more. Big tears were sliding down his reddened cheeks. His big cerulean blue eyes were wide open, showing the fear that rushed through his small body. The little chest heaved violently and puffs of breaths left the flushed lips when he felt the grip of his fingers weakening more and more. Closing the blue orbs, a small 'help' slipped passed his lips, before he lost his grip completely. Falling down with a raging speed, all he could think of was sticking his small arms into the air and hoping for a miracle. When the boy opened his eyes a little, a dark shadow suddenly hovered over him.

The only thing the young male could see was a tall man with blazing scarlet eyes, half long black hair that covered the sides of a pale handsome face and fangs that glistened when the smooth lips curled into a slight smirk. Smooth black wings that covered a strong back were spread out wide. A few feathers slowly twirled down towards the ground. Before the child realized it, long slender fingers wrapped around his small waist while the other hand gently grabbed the boy's head and pressed it into his broad chest while caressing his silky navy locks. With his heart beating loudly against his ribcage and the ragged breathing taking his toll on his body, the child's surroundings slowly turned black. The half lidded eyes closed, sending him in to complete darkness.

Holding the small boy tightly against his own body, the tall male's wings rustled softly in the wind. Slowly he let himself descend towards the ground. Landing, his long leather boots softly patted the forest soil. Still holding the young male wrapped in his arms, he looked down. The unconscious child felt light as a feather in his strong arms. Long eyelashes were spread unto high cheekbones. A straight nose stood proudly in the middle, while the full plump lips softened the aristocratic looks. This child was absolutely mesmerizing. Not realizing he had hold his breath, the raven slowly breathed out.

'_Why did I reach out for this kid? It's like my body moved on his own. How weird…'_

When the small male stirred a little, the man flinched. Still looking at the boy, he sat down against a tree, cradling the child in his lap. Looking down he saw big blue eyes slowly open. Unfocused orbs stared up at him, boring straight into his own crimson eyes. A small gasp left the boy's lips and a small hand snapped up grabbing on to his long black bangs. His small chest started to rise and fall fast again and panic covered his face.

'I-I don't want to die, I'm so sorry I ran away daddy,' the child panted wildly. Big tears welled up in the alluring blue eyes, while the small frame started to shake. Without thinking about it, the raven haired male wrapped his arms around the boy once again and held the shivering child close. One big hand rubbed the small back soothingly.

'Shhh, it's alright. No one is angry at you. Calm yourself down little master,' he whispered softly against a small ear.

Hearing the deep low voice resonating against him, the child shivered but somehow felt himself calm down. He looked up once more. A harsh gasp left the boy's lips when he took in the features of the complete stranger he just called daddy. Those glimmering eyes seemed to hypnotize him. Staring in to them, a small tingle ran through the small male. Somehow they looked extremely lonely, maybe even sad? Sliding his eyes further down, he saw sharp fangs that were perched over a full bottom lip. The dark wings that enclosed them both made the young male shudder. For some reason he didn't feel scared, actually the straight opposite.

'W-Who are you?' the child asked in a soft but curious voice.

A small smirk covered the tall man's face. His hand slid up, placing a slender finger underneath the chin before pulling it up. Nearly purring, the raven decided to tease the small boy a little. Leaning in, he rested his mouth against the small ear before speaking.

'Who wants to know who I am? Don't you know it's impolite to suddenly ask someone's name little one?'

Not understanding what was happening, the boy turned red in the face and tried to wiggle away from the tall man. Only resulting in a low chuckle from the stranger.

'Sorry, I don't mean to be naughty! My name is C-Ciel Phantomhive. I'm here with my mommy and daddy on a holiday. But you know, daddy was really mean. He said I couldn't go out to play by myself because I was too little. I wanted to prove I could and sneaked away. I'm already six years old! I'm already a big boy and can take care of myself! The child ended with a big pout on his lips and a slightly puffed cheek. Without waiting he continued. 'I saw this amazing big bird on the top of that cliff. The only thing I wanted was to take a look. When I ran up I suddenly lost my balance and fell over it. The next thing I remember is you saving me.'

Staring down at Ciel, the raven's lips started to curl into a smile. Slowly his shoulders started to shake and before he knew it he was laughing out full blown. He couldn't believe the guts this child had. First disobeying his parents than saying he was already grown up and to top it off falling off a cliff and stating he only wanted to take a look at a bird?!

Long fingers slid up and gently ruffled the boys silky locks. When he saw the angry scowl transform into a cute smile, the raven swallowed thickly. This boy, even only at such a young age, was truly beautiful. One hand cupped the little chubby cheek and a thumb with a black nail slowly touched the full bottom lip. Hearing a soft sigh, he felt the small mouth open a little. What the tall man didn't expect was the sudden bite on his thumb. Sharp little teeth gnawed at his flesh and all he could do was flinch and grunt. Eyes snapping up, blue met crimson. The defiant look of Ciel was totally enchanting him. Finally retreating his sore limb, both stared at each other.

'Mommy always says not to let strangers touch me, so if I don't know your name how can we be friends?'

Sighing in defeat, the dark haired male grinned mischievous, before answering.

'Sebastian Michaelis.'

'Sebastian Michaelis…' Ciel softly muttered to himself. Repeating the ravens name, Ciel's head shot up suddenly. 'Are you an angel Sebastian? Or maybe a fairy? Mom always says they don't exist! But I know you must be, because you saved me from that cliff right? Your wings are very beautiful! But why are they black?' Tons of questions rolled from the young male while he smiled happily at the tall man.

In one quick movement he was silenced by Sebastian. A big hand covering his mouth. With a slight shake of his head the tall male stared at Ciel.

'Ciel, I'm not an angel nor a fairy. I'm the complete opposite of it to be honest.'

When he saw the child look questionable at him, Sebastian sighed.

'Ciel, I am a demon…' he whispered softly.

Blinking a few times, Ciel tried to understand what was just said to him. With big eyes the little one shook his head. 'You can't be a demon! Demons are bad! When you are being bad demons will come to eat your soul. But you don't want to eat me right? You saved me so you are an angel right?'

Chuckling at the innocence, Sebastian pulled Ciel close so that their faces were only inches away. 'What makes you say I won't devour you right now little one?' he grumbled in his deep voice.

'Because you are a good person. Even if you are a demon, you wouldn't hurt people on purpose right? I saw it in your eyes. They are sad.'

Taken aback on the wise words, Sebastian released his grip on Ciel. The boy stood up and smiled brightly for him.

'I forgot to thank you for saving me today, Sebastian! I will always, always remember you I promise!'

Standing up too, the demon looked down at the cheerful kid and slowly his mind was getting distracted. _'Somehow this child is different. Will he be the one to save me from my loneliness? How long has it been that I actually cared for someone? Maybe…Maybe this time it will be different.'_ Snapping out of his thoughts, Sebastian's lips curled into a slight smile. Bending down on one knee he gently grasped the boys slim shoulders.

'Ciel, let's make a promise?' he started and couldn't help but feel a small tingle of excitement cross his spine. Especially when he saw those alluring blue eyes glimmer with happiness. 'When you get older, come back here and meet me once more. Come and be mine. Share the world I live in. Stay at my side and never leave me?' was softly whispered.

Not completely understanding the demon, but somehow feeling he wanted to be next to Sebastian, Ciel smiled and answered with a well meant 'I will Sebastian! I don't know why but I want to be with you all the time!'

Hearing those sweet words, the demon's heart skipped a beat. Slowly the demon's head closed the gap between them.

'Close your eyes little one.'

Without doubting, the boy closed his eyes. Feeling a warm breath ghost against his cheeks, made Ciel shudder. Suddenly a pair of soft supple lips were pressed against his right eye. A glowing heat rushed through his small frame and when he opened his eyes, the boy looked into those crimson pools.

'W-what did you just do?'

With a soft smile the demon looked into the blue orbs. A pentagram became visible. Surrounding it was a circle with spikey like features. The mark glowed a soft purple before it disappeared completely again.

'With this Ciel, you will always be able to find me. All you have to do is whisper my name and I will be at your side immediately. Call for me… Remember me…Remember…' was the soft whisper.

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes snapped open. Sweat was dripping down his temple. With a shock Ciel sat up in his bed. A hand cupped his right eye, feeling it sting slightly. His chest heaved slightly and puffs of breath slipped from his lips. Feeling the pain subside, the young male pulled his knees under his chin and scowled slightly.

'Again that dream. Why does it keep coming back? I don't understand. What should I remember? Is this some hint I forgot something really important?'

With a sigh the young male tried to focus his mind on the coming day. Stepping out of bed he looked at his reflection in the tall mirror. 'Starting today I'll be a college student. I don't have time for stupid dreams. If I don't hurry up, I will miss the entrance ceremony,' he mumbled before grabbing his clothes.

Slowly dressing himself, he huffed when he was finally done. Standing in front of the mirror he gave one last look.

'_Remember…' _

Eyes growing wide, Ciel turned around and looked around his room frantically. Just now, he heard the same voice as in his dream. It was only a soft barely there whisper, but he knew what he heard.

Touching his eye once more, his eyebrows furrowed.

'I must be losing my mind…'

Huffing annoyed he called out.

'Tanaka, get the carriage ready! We will leave in ten minutes!'

With that the young male walked out of his room, getting ready to go to university for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first part my dears. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review if u want to know what will happen next with our beloved demon and his little prey. Why doesn't Ciel remember Sebby-chan? Will they ever meet again? Find out next!**

***Stands, Bows, Osu!**


End file.
